ROE
WAR Sonja ***google translation to english*** EPL Feniks New ROE is valid on K-46 from the day o5.10.2018r. 1 / All K46 players are required to pay taxes to the kingdom's monies every day. Keeping gold in the city exposes players to the attacks of others and gold produced in the city capitol has no other purpose. 2 / The rules of ROE apply to all players of the kingdom regardless of the position in the clan or kingdom. 3 / Players without clan and cg can be attacked anytime and anywhere except the "Time of Peace" announced by the king. 4 / It is forbidden to attack the occupied villages iron, stone and mines and pitch. The village occupied belongs to the player who owns it first, or if we see the army sent by another player. In the event that 2 or more players send an army to the same village at the same time, interested players should explain the misunderstanding by diplomatic means. The occupied mine or pitch the player must enter in the chat "GOLD & TAR" and then send the army. The owner of the mine is the player who first places the location of the mine on the map x: y. One player may have only one mine or pitch at the same time. Total ban on occupying villages and private mines by the player. 5 / Players from human clans holding the level of capitol or hero 10lvl or below are under the protection of the king and are not allowed to attack them. These players can only fight in their level range. If a player under the protection of the king attacks a player with the level of hero or capitol 11lvl or above, he may be vulnerable to a retaliation attack. {If the attack was accidental, the attacker should always start the settlement path immediately]. 6 / Fights between players and clans are allowed: a / Fight for the Throne WOT group attacks are allowed up to 5 heroes and 15 captains in the group. b / If the event requires obtaining a point from fights between players, you can set a fight between players or between clans. It is not allowed to attack other players if they do not participate in the settings. c / During the battle between the kingdoms, players K-46 can not be attacked, and for the duration of KvK all players cooperate to reduce losses in the kingdom. The battle of another kingdom and single attacks on the players of another kingdom are not subject to any restrictions. During KvK, it is recommended to combine players into large groups to reduce the loss of the army. 7 / A total ban on attacking and smoking clan buildings fort on the territory of K-46. 8 / Total ban on all players during the time of peace announced by the king date of commencement and completion is announced by the king. You can only attack monsters. The time of peace is intended for the expansion and training of troops in K-46. 9 / All disputable matters are resolved between players and if they can not communicate, the leaders agree on a settlement between themselves. In the absence of a compromise, the matter shall be resolved by the Council of the Kingdom. 10. The Royal Council consists of four clan leaders, four senators, a queen and a king. 11 / Players who do not respect ROE may be punished with being expelled from the clan for 14 days and recognized as cg. A clan leader who does not apply a penalty to a player exposes himself / herself to the same punishment. 12 / Observation of rules set in ROE will help us in the rapid development of K-46. I am asking for your patience, respect all established rules and treat other players with respect. Thank you. [[Category:Browse]